The sweet and bitter present
by TinaYuki
Summary: It's chrismas eve and Allen's birthday is tomorrow! Just what does Lavi and Kanda have plan for him? Please review cho :3 yullen, slight Lavi Allen one shot!


******Just a one shot yullen~ Merry chirsmas cho~ also a slight Lavi + Allen too.**

A white boy lay sleeping in his room when the sun shined through his window and he slowly open his eyes. He sat up and yawned, stretching in the process. Rubbing his eye, he wonder what day it was, oh yeah... The twenty third. Chirsmas eve... He stood up and did his morning exercise then took a shower and changed. Tim flutter around his head, Allen finished changing and reached for the doorknob when Tim suddenly move out of the way and the door slam into Allen's face.

"Alllllleeeennnnn!~~~~" the redheaded rabbit sai- umm yelled, "Are you awake yet? It chrismas eve! Wait... Allen? Where are you?" Lavi looked around, Tim pointed at the black aura forming around Allen, Lavi swallow slowly.

"Hello Lavi." Allen smiled, a smile that can kill a rabbit flowed the room, "What brings you here in my room quite early in the morning?"

Lavi smiled nervously, "I thought I could walk with you to the cafeteria." and with that Lavi grab Allen's hand and pull him along. A confused Allen didn't have time to reply. Along the way They bump into a grumpy Kanda.

"Oh, morning Kanda." Allen call out.

Kanda turn and saw them, he turn back around, "Che. It's Baka Usagi and Moyashi..."

A pulsing vein was visible on Allen's head, "It Allen, Bakanda."

"Che, whatever."

"Hey, hey! It's chrismas eve~." Lavi protest, "Let not fight and be happy~!" Lavi also grab Kanda's hand, ignoring his protest.

After they all got their breakfast Lavi asked Allen, "Hey Allen, your birthday's tomorrow right?"

Allen nearly choked, "H-how did you know?"

"I just asked Komui." he shrugged.

Leealee raised an eyebrow, "Now why did you asked Nii San, that?"

Lavi scratch the back of his head, "No reason, hahahahaha..."

"Oh?" Leealee muttering to herself, she hid her smile behind her mug. Kanda stood up suddenly.

Allen look up, "Kanda?"

"I'm leaving." and with that Kanda walked away, Allen's eyes followed him, feeling a slight disappoint as Kanda left. Leealee smile grew and the smile went unnoticed from the trio.

"Allen, what do you want for your birthday?" she asked.

Allen was taken back by this. "I'm not sure..." Allen's eye shined, " How about, all you can eat resterant card!"

Lavi and Leealee sweatdropped, "I could have never guessed..."

The following evening Allen was walking around when he stumble upon one room and slowly open it.

He saw the figure of Kanda sitting there quietly, Allen slowly turn around and start to walk out when Kanda's voice stopped him. "What are you doing here Moyashi?"

Allen turn around to say the usual when he shut his mouth. He quickly turn away not allowing Kanda to see his slight blush. "I-I just got a bit lost that's all..." Allen started to walk away when Kanda pulled him back.

Allen fell back onto Kanda's lap. "Stay for a bit." Allen look up seeing Kanda head turned away and a slightly red face. Allen blush not knowing what to say. An awkward silence filled the room. Allen blushed even harder now realizing his head was on Kanda's lap, he quickly sat up and turn away from him.

'ummm...what should I say. Damn, this is awkward...' Allen thought.

"So... Tomorrow's your birthday right?" Kanda's voice snap him out of his thoughts.

"Y-yeah...so?" Kanda remain silence then after a few minutes, he stood up walked out the door. He stopped at the door, "Come to my room tomorrow...I ...I may have a present for you..." he quickly walk away leaving a dumbstruck Allen behind. Meanwhile not far from there stood Lavi who heard what Kanda's words. In his heart was a slight pang of jealously.

The next day Allen head for Kanda's room as told but, Allen felt a sharp pull on his coller and he fell back against Lavi.

Lavi grinned, "Happy birthday, Allen~!"

Allen smiled, "Thank you, Lavi." he frowned, "But why did you pull me when you were just going to say that to me?" Suddenly, out of the blue, Lavi lean down and kiss him gentlly on the lips, Allen stared wide eyed. Allen was so surprised he couldn't do nothing. Then he felt a strong pull tear him away from Lavi.

Kanda glared at Lavi, "Don't touch him."

Lavi grinned, "Awww~~ do you like him, Yuu?"

Mugen was at Lavi's neck, "Shut up and don't call me that!" Kanda turn around and grab the still dazed Allen and pull him quickly away. Lavi's smile was on his face but as soon as the couple disappear the smile hold full of saddest.

A single tear stream down Lavi's face. "He's not meant for me. I am, after all, a bookman. A bookman do not have emotions..." he smiled sadly at the ground.

Allen sat on one side of the bed while Kanda sat on the other side.

Allen's face was still red from Lavi's kiss, Kanda looked at him, displeased. "you like him?" Kanda asked with a hint of anger in his voice.

Allen shook his head, "I don't like him like that..." he mumbled the last part that wasn't meant for Kanda's ears but he heard it, "Not as much as you..." "Oh, yeah." Allen said, "You said you have a present for me. But it strange for you to do that..."

"I said I **might**** have a present for you, Baka Moyashi."**

"It's All-"Allen was cut off as Kanda lean in and kiss him, he stared wide eyed and blush hard. Kanda slide his tonge into Allen's mouth. Allen tightly shut his eyes and clutch the bed sheets. Kanda gentlly push Allen down and begin expore inside Allen's mouth. Allen relaxed and slide his touge inside Kanda's mouth. After a few seconds they both pulled away, panting from out of breath.

Kanda whisper in his ear, "I love you."

Allen smiled, "I love you, too." he laughed, "I'm glad Tim's not here, or else it would have been a disaster."

Kanda crack a rare smile, "Merry chrismas and Happy birthday."

"Arigoto..." Kanda lean in and kiss him again and Allen kiss him back.

The next day most people were wondering why Allen have a huge smile on his face, some even ask him but he will always replied, "It's just same old same old! "

Sorry if this story was crappy. I only like light yoai plus please excuse any miss spelling or some werid symbols if any. My computer broke now I have to use the school's computer or the family's iPad...first time using the I pad to make my stories so please please! Excuse any mistake! Plus update on my other stories will take longer than usual. Gomendaisei! T^T


End file.
